


Zhengting all on his mouth like liquor

by Kunting (babykooks)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Lap dancing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, bottom zhengting, businessman!Xukun, but their jobs aren't relevant, concept:zhengting in lingerie + heels, i wanted to read this, model!Zhengting, obvs, red bottom heels, so I wrote it, this fic is the product of my own self-gratification, top xukun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykooks/pseuds/Kunting
Summary: Zhengting steps all over Xukun - both figuratively + literallyOr: Zhengting tries to be a power bottom and fails





	Zhengting all on his mouth like liquor

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this thought the other day - what if Zhengting, only dressed in lingerie, wore red bottom heels and stepped on Xukun's crotch? 
> 
> And here we are, just with an innumerable amount of poetic license. 
> 
> Tbh I only planned the first paragraph + it's unbeta'd so sorry if it's jack - if you want an idea of what their outfits would be like - [x](https://i.imgur.com/PeyYzwR.png)// Also listen to 'Partition' if you want the full effect (a true hoe song - it would suit ZZT so well)

Long, toned legs attached to a pair of patent black Louboutin's, Zhengting knew he looked amazing. Strutting up and down in front of the bedroom mirror, he marvelled at the way his calf muscles slightly tensed every time he took a step forward, at the contrast of the red lace lingerie with his golden skin, at his smokey eyeshadow heightening the flirtatious look in his eyes. He had seen the lingerie in a store when he had been out shopping, the reds in the window just calling to him. So here he was, in a red lace bralette and panties, covered only just by a short satin kimono barely tied at the waist - lust personified. 

As he was admiring his makeup in the ensuite bathroom mirror, he heard the sound of the front door slam, followed by a ‘baby where are you?’. As the voice grew louder, Zhengting sashayed into the bedroom, heels making the slightest clack on the wood floor as he turned on the speaker, the beginnings of _Partition_ echoing through the room. Just as Zhengting had turned back to open the door, Xukun entered the room. All ruffled hair, undone bowtie and designer suit, Zhengting briefly wondered how he had gotten so lucky. Xukun had been the one to seek him out. Invited to an event as his best friend’s arm candy, Zhengting had been thrown in at the deep end - runways? he could do, photoshoots? no problem, but small talk with endless strangers? that was something he could never get used to. Having escaped for some fresh air from the claustrophobia of self-entitled middle-aged white men, he had been shocked when a stranger had offered him his light, just as Zhengting himself had realised he had forgotten his own. They sat together smoking, chatting - ‘What’s your name baby?’, ‘Zhengting’, ‘ _Zhengting_. I’m Xukun.’

An exhale of breath snapped Zhengting out of his reverie. ‘Wow baby, what’s all this?’, he gestured up and down, drinking in the sight of Zhengting’s long legs, toned body, _fuck_ that lingerie. ‘Hmm, I just wanted to give you a surprise after your business event. I figured it would have been incredibly dull, so a little present would cheer you up,’ he giggled. The song in the background was flicking to the latter half, the sound of a window rolling up in time with Zhengting pushing him down onto their bed. In his heels, Zhengting was a good 4 inches taller than him, the difference accentuated by his newly seated position, and never in his life had Xukun been so aroused by a height difference. As the heavy beat rolled and Beyoncé started to sing, Zhengting began his dance. He started off slow, just a teasing caress of his own body, fingers trailing up soft skin, before he dropped onto Xukun lap, body just so slightly elevated as to brush his ass with Xukun’s clothed cock but not apply any kind of real pressure. As the music continued, Zhengting swivelled his hips and ever so slightly ground down before getting off of Xukun altogether. ‘Stop playing baby and come here,’ he said as Zhengting started to undo his satin robe, swaying in time with the slowed beat before dropping it on the ground. He made his way down onto the floor before sitting down with his knees bent, teasing Xukun by slowly spreading his legs with his hands before leaning back to lie down, legs apart, knees bent and palming his own crotch. Carefully rotating so that he was on his front, he lifted himself up onto his knees, chest near the ground, butt in the air, looking oh so innocently up at Xukun as he put a finger into the mouth and sucked on it. Holding eye contact, he gradually stood up from his position on the floor and approached Xukun. He reached out and tried grab at Zhengting to pull him closer, ‘baby boy _stop teasing_ ,’ but was immediately stopped by Zhengting’s command of ‘no touching.’ Zhengting then lifted up a heeled foot and stepped on Xukun’s crotch. ‘Uh, uh’, Xukun released a set of short gasps as Zhengting ground his foot down before telling Xukun to get on the ground and kneel.

Xukun slid off of the dark silk sheets onto the ground as the French lady on the track asked ‘Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe?’. ‘Now beg.’ Xukun knew that he wouldn’t let Zhengting’s newly found dominant persona last, so he let him have his fun while he could. ‘Please Zhengting, just let me touch you, I need to touch you.' Zhengting raised a heeled foot and tilting Xukun’s chin up with it, looking down at him with a devilish smile before moving his foot to push Xukun’s head towards his other foot. ‘Remove my shoes and suck.' Xukun did as he was told, slowly taking both of his heels off before leaning down. At that moment, the song stopped and silence filled the room. Almost immediately, Xukun surged up from his knelt position and picked Zhengting off of the floor. 

‘Baby, did you really think that you could dominate me?’ Xukun laughed, putting Zhengting onto the bed and running his hands down Zhengting’s slim torso - just slightly teasing the sensitive buds of his nipples. Zhengting struggled against his hold, trying desperately to manoeuvre on top of Xukun, where he would be in control of the situation. Xukun just pinned his hands where they were in response and lent down, capturing Zhengting’s lips in feverish desire, feeling Zhengting positively melt below him. ‘Are you sure you still want to be dominant baby?’ Zhengting faltered, but he had to keep a strong resolve, had to show that Xukun wasn’t the only one in charge. Pouting slightly, he pushed Xukun up. Amused, Xukun just leant back as Zhengting swapped their positions, pushing Xukun against the headboard. Having already abandoned his suit jacket when he entered their apartment, Zhengting set about taking off Xukun’s smooth white shirt. He popped open the buttons, leaving kisses on his bare chest as he looked up at Xukun. Moving lower and lower Zhengting ran his hands across the plains of Xukun’s chest before pushing his shirt off of his shoulders completely, throwing it somewhere in the room. Then he moved to his slacks. Slowly, he undid the clasp of the belt and slung it off, careful to avoid touching the straining bulge in his pants. Undoing the button, he bit the zip and pulled it down with his teeth before slightly sucking at the head of Xukun’s cock through his boxer briefs, still staring at Xukun whose head was thrown back in pleasure. Zhengting then pushed both items down at the same time, Xukun’s cock now released from its confines stood thick and heavy curved up against his abdomen. Xukun slightly lifted his body to help Zhengting, amusedly watching him struggle to pull the garments off before letting out a sudden gasp, the smirk faltering on his face. Zhengting had slowly slid his mouth down Xukun’s length, taking it all in before he gagged slightly. ‘Slow down baby,’ Xukun advised, hands gripped in Zhengting’s hair pulling him upwards. But Zhengting was defiant, tears pricked in the corner of his eyes as he looked up at Xukun with steely resolve, eyeshadow all smudged, lips stretched around his girth - an image that Xukun would imprint in his mind for later. It was dirty, it was messy - Zhengting’s drool coating his dick - because that was how Zhengting (and Xukun) liked it. Xukun had closed his eyes in pure ecstasy after Zhengting had started to pump the base of his cock at the same time as he moved his mouth up and down his length. As Xukun’s moans started increasing in both number and volume, Zhengting suddenly stopped and removed his mouth from the younger’s cock, leaving his hand to pumping Xukun's length. Suddenly his hand was gone too, the loss of warmth and pleasure left Xukun confused. A squeezing sound was heard before a slight ‘ah, ah’ began to echo through the silence. ‘Baby?’ Xukun called out before opening his eyes. And what a sight he was greeted with. Zhengting, bent over in front of him, head on the sheets and ass pushed almost in Xukun’s face, panties pushed to the side as his fingers disappeared inside of him. Xukun almost came on the spot. Almost like a switch being flicked on within Xukun, he pulled Zhengting’s fingers out before grabbed Zhengting’s ass and almost ripping the panties in his efforts to pull them off. ‘Xukun, wha-’ Zhengting was cut off by a tongue pushing past the his rim. Clutching the silk sheets Zhengting cried out in pleasure, trying and failing not to let the tears fall because Xukun was just _that good_. Xukun’s tongue moved expertly inside of him, and it took all of Zhengting’s strength not to just push his ass backwards and ride Xukun’s face. 

But Zhengting was stronger than that, and against every fibre of his being, he moved his ass away from Xukun’s sinful tongue. Grabbing him around the waist, Xukun pulled Zhengting down on top of his body and turned him around on his lap. ‘You said you wanted to be in charge, well go on, ride me then.’ With a firm ‘I will.’ and a huff, Zhengting got off the bed to rid himself of his panties, bending over almost completely in half while doing so - he was determined to give Xukun a show. As soon as they had hit the ground, Xukun had had enough and rolled over to the side of the bed to pick Zhengting up and place him back on his lap. He had decided that the bralette looked better on Zhengting than off of him anyway. ‘Baby, I said _ride. me_.’ Xukun commanded, voice deep and thick with arousal, watching him with dark eyes, a combination that never failed to make Zhengting wetter. Zhengting scrambled to lube up Xukun’s dick with the bottle he had hastily discarded earlier, before slowly sinking down on top of him, inch by inch. Xukun watched his cock disappear inside of his ass as he let out a sigh before looking at his baby boy. Zhengting’s lithe torso was tensed with effort, and his face contorted with pleasure, looking so debauched, so _his_. As he started to bounce on top of Xukun’s lap, he realised that Xukun wasn’t moving at all, just watching him, _smirking_ at him. ‘Baby why aren’t you moving?’ Zhengting pouted. ‘I thought you wanted to be in charge babe,’ Xukun said with a wicked grin, watching the way Zhengting’s eyes widened, remembering his original intentions. Zhengting started to move again, bouncing and tightening around Xukun’s cock, riding him like a champion, determined once more to show Xukun that he could be dominant, could take control of the situation and make them both come, just to wipe that look off of his face. He felt Xukun’s hands tighten around his hips, letting out low staccato moans that clashed with Zhengting’s own higher pitched breathy ones. But after a few more bounces, Zhengting realised that no amount of eager riding would hit deep enough, nothing he could do would be as good as Xukun ramming into him again and again and again. Slowing his motions, Zhengting’s voice rung through the room.‘Please Kunkun, please move, I need you so bad.’ Zhengting looked down at Xukun, eyes glistening from the ache of denied pleasure. ‘Hmmm, and what will I get for my charitable services? For helping you out?’. ‘Um, I’ll bake you a cupcake everyday for a month?’ Zhengting offered, eyes hopeful, looking the picture of innocence - he was even slightly rocking back and forth on Xukun’s cock. _God_ Xukun was blessed. ‘No, babe, tomorrow I want to you to dress up in those heels again, but this time only wearing a pair of thigh highs with them, oh and you have to wear a plug for the whole day while you're at work without coming.’ Zhengting groaned at the image that was painted in his mind, so sinful, so _dirty_. ‘Ok, baby.’ Zhengting said softly, before Xukun's sudden thrust upwards made him scream. It only took a few more thrusts for Xukun to come, having been on the edge of pleasure for so long. Zhengting soon followed, the feeling of Xukun coming inside of him coupled with the slight tweaking of his overly sensitive nipples being too much for him to handle.

Exhausted, Zhengting fell down on top of Xukun, Xukun’s cum oozing out of his ass and his own cum drying between their bodies. Clearly, a shower was in order. As Zhengting was getting up, Xukun pulled him down and kissed him, the slow pecks quickly turning into a heavy makeout session as Xukun slipped his tongue past Zhengting’s lips. As Xukun trailed butterfly kisses down his neck before starting to suck a hickey, Zhengting pulled away laughing, ‘as you just said, I _do_ have work tomorrow.’ Zhengting got up from the bed to remove his bralette when Xukun suddenly spoke up, ‘so you have a foot kink huh? Interesting.’ Embarassed, Zhengting slapped him with the bralette, uttering an ‘I was just getting into character ok, I DON’T have a foot fetish,’ before entering their ensuite, Xukun’s laugh following him inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm better at waxing lyrical with poetry than writing smut - I'm such a Ziyi
> 
> This is my first ever fic lol I wrote this in the hope that one day, we'd get thot Zhengting in a teeny little slutty outfit strutting around in heels and dancing like a hoe. It'll never happen, but a bitch can dream. Also PSA: I'm not kink shaming anyone with a foot fetish, Zhengting just doesn't have one in this fic ~~though Xukun might have one ( =ω= )~~
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading ＼(≧▽≦)／ I don't have a twitter to link here lol maybe I should make one.
> 
> (I was thinking about making a fic surrounding Zhengyi + Happy Camp so anticipate I guess)


End file.
